iSpeed Date Seddie Style
by xxiCarlyFanxx
Summary: What if in the end of the episode iSpeed Date, Freddie danced with Sam instead of Carly? SEDDIE, of course! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello people of the world!!**

**I was reading Dan Schneider's Blog and then this idea came to me from nowhere!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, the show wouldn't be called iCarly, it'd be called iSeddie! But I don't own it! *sniff* Dan Schneider does! :(**

**And now, enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

iSpeed Date (seddie style)

I walked to the Groovy Smoothie from Gibby's house. When I got there, I saw Carly's date, Austin, walking out of the Groovy Smoothie, and after some seconds I saw Carly walking out too, going to a completely different direction that Austin went.

I thought about going after Carly, 'cuz she didn't seem to be very happy, but if I was going somewhere, I needed a smoothie first, so I walked in the Groovy Smoothie.

When I walked in, I saw Freddie sitting on a table with a look on his face that didn't seem to be a happy look either. I noticed that the Groovy Smoothie was almost empty, and I walked towards his table.

"Hey"

"Hey" he looked up to face me and I sat on the table across from him.

"What happened? I saw Carly and Austin leaving and going to completely different directions"

"Well, their date didn't go really well…"

"Oh…" I knew I would regret what I was about about to say but I asked him something that probably he didn't expect me to "And how was your date?"

"It was better than Carly's… but it wasn't very good though" he said, and I could see that he wasn't expecting it at all "But what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Well, I decided to come here and get a Smoothie, and then I saw you here… and here I am"

"And your date with Gibby?"

"Well, there wasn't any date… well, not with me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I went to Gibby's house and he was there with his girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

Then, silence. After some minutes we were the just ones in the Groovy Smoothie. I wondered what he was thinking about. Then, he laughed a little.

"What?"

"No, it's nothing, I just thought about something…"

"About what?"

"No it's nothing…"

"Say it!"

"No, it's dumb…"

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Well, I was just thinking that, well, neither of us had a good date… or a good dance… so…" He paused, trying to find words to continue, but I've already understood it.

"Fredward, are you inviting me to dance? With you?"

"Well, kinda…"

I could see that he was feeling really awkward. Well, it wouldn't hurt. I smiled at him and stood up, waking to his side. He immediately understood what that meant and asked T-Bo to turn up the music.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist, but he was trying to keep a certain distance between us, maybe afraid of my reaction if he had pulled me closer to him.

We stayed like this for some time, but then I rested my head on his chest, and when I did it, he finally found the courage to pull me closer to him. I was in heaven on his arms, and in that moment, that was the place where I wanted to stay forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooooooooo, what did you think? Please tell me!!! And tell me if I should write more!!**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello people of the world!!**

**Well, I know I've kept you all waiting for a LONG time, but I seriously didn't know what to do with this fic, but then BANG! Yeah, it always happen to me...**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and this chapter is on Freddie's POV!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! *sniff* I know, sad story *sniff***

**And now, enjoy!**

**:D  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

After two horrible dates at the school dance, me crazy Malika, Carly and Austin headed to the Groovy Smoothie. We hung out there for a while, but then (thanks God) crazy Malika left. And not really much after she did, Austin left, and then Carly did the same and went home, so I stayed there alone.

I was just finishing my smoothie when I saw Sam walking in the Groovy Smoothie, wearing a dress, and I gotta say, she was beautiful. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, _'Did Freddie just call Sam beautiful?'_, and my answer to that is yes, I really did. But I couldn't even think of saying it out loud, 'cuz she'd probably beat the hell out of me, so I have to be happy that I can at least think of it, and really happy that she can't hear my thoughts.

And again, I know what you're thinking, _'What's Freddie talking about?_. Well, all I can say is that… I'm in love with that blond headed demon. Yeah, it's true. Some time ago I thought I loved Carly, but back there I didn't even know what love was, I just had a crush on Carly, which slowly started to fade until I couldn't see us together like I used to imagine, I just can't picture it 'cuz I love Carly, but like a sister.

It all started the night me and Sam kissed, and after that, I couldn't stop thinking about it anymore, I just couldn't get that out of my mind, and I couldn't get the feeling of having her lips pressed onto mine out of my head, and I still think of it. I want it so badly to happen again, but I don't see a way to it, I mean, I can't tell her how I feel without knowing that she likes me too, which I'm pretty sure she doesn't so yeah… I have to keep 'em to myself. Well, but I have hope that maybe, one day, she'll at least like me more than as a friend… why did I have to fall in love with Sam Puckett, of all the girls in this world, Sam Puckett. Well, I can't answer this question, and I think nobody can.

I stopped my train of thought when she reached the table I was sitting at.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" I replied as she sat down across from me.

"What happened? I saw Carly and Austin leaving and going to completely different directions"

"Well, their date didn't go really well…"

"Oh…" She simply said, and the silence filled the air. But then, she asked me what I wasn't expecting her to "And your date?"

"It was better than Carly's, but it wasn't very good tough" I answered, and I was trying to hide that I wasn't expecting her question, but I bet she noticed it, so I tried to… kinda change the subject.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I decided to come here and get a smoothie, and then I saw you here… and here I am"

"And your date with Gibby?"

"Well, there wasn't any date… well, not with me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I went to Gibby's house and he was there with his girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Gibby had a girlfriend?

"Yeah…"

The silence filled the air again, and neither one of us said anything for along time, until the only ones inside the Groovy Smoothie were me, Sam and T-Bo. The silence was beginning to get awkward but I didn't say anything, I just let my mind travel far away form there, imagining what would have happened if I had asked Sam to the dance…

And then I crazy thought popped up in my mind, the same kind of crazy thought that headed to my kiss with Sam. The thought that came to my mind was about me and Sam, again, but here at the Groovy Smoothie, just like we are now, and I thought about what would happen with I asked her to dance here, right now. I chuckled, and I just realized I had chuckled loud enough for Sam to hear me when I heard her voice.

"What?" She asked.

"No, it's nothing, I just thought about something…" I tried to make her think it was nothing and forget it, but apparently she didn't.

"About what?"

"No it's nothing…"

"Say it!"

"No, it's dumb"

"C'mon! Tell me!" Okay, I've already heard something like this anywhere… and like that night at the fire escape, I gave up.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Well, I was just thinking that, well, neither one of us had a good date… or a good dance… so…" I stopped, I couldn't find the words to finish the sentence, but then she completed my sentence, like she had read my thoughts… again.

"Fredward, are you inviting me to dance? With you?"

"Well, kinda" I said, I couldn't think of something more… intelligent to say, but it worked.

She did what I wasn't expecting. She stood up and smiled at me, and I couldn't believe my eyes, she had accepted! I quickly stood up and asked T-Bo to turn up the music.

She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist, but I didn't pull her closer to me like I wanted to, because well, if I did she would probably not like it and well, maybe leave or punch me and then leave, and I didn't want to risk ruining this moment.

We stayed like that for a moment, until she rested her head on my chest, and with that, I finally found the courage to pull her closer to me, and when I did it, I kinda waited her to tense up or do something, but well, she didn't and that made a huge grin appear in my lips. We continued slow dancing, and during all the time, something inside me was yelling: 'I'M SLOW DANCING WITH SAM PUCKETT!!!', and dancing all around happily.

I was feeling a sudden urge of kissing the top of her head, but I resisted it, I didn't want to push my luck any farther. And in that moment, I was feeling like in heaven, like my dream had finally come true, 'cuz I had Sam Puckett in my arms, and nothing mattered more in that moment, which I wanted to last forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooo, what did you think? I thought I should write Freddie's POV of the dance.  
**

**Well, when I first wrote this fic, it was going to be like a two-shot or a three-shot, but then I had an idea, so there will be more than 2 or 3 chapters, but it won't be VERY long, I think something around 8 chapters... more or less... I'm not sure yet.**

**And now, review! It'll make me smile and you'll get virtual cookies!!!**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello people of the world!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and/or added to favorites and/or added to alerts!!! You guys are the best!**

**Okay, I must warn you that this chapter is short, really short, and the next will be too, but the others will be very long! :D**

**Disclaimer: If Dan Schneider is a Brazilian 13 years old girl with brown hair and brown eyes then I own iCarly! Oh... he's not... well, then I guess I don't own iCarly :(**

**And now, enjoy!**

**:D  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

I just can't explain what I'm feeling right now, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. The feeling of having Fredward's arms around me is just too great, but I can't find a logic explanation for it, I mean, he's Freddork! The queen of dorks!

But yet, being in his arms felt like heaven to me, and for some reason, I wanted this moment to last forever, that we could stay just like that… what the hell am I thinking?!

He's Fredward! I can't be possibly enjoying this moment? And I can't be developing feelings for him, right? I mean, what are the possibilities of Sam Puckett, I repeat, SAM PUCKETT, start having feelings for Freddie Benson, and I repeat again, FREDDIE BENSON?! Wait, did I just call him Freddie? Ugh…

There's probably something wrong with me today, yeah, that's it. I mean, today wasn't a pretty good day for me. First, I had detention with Briggs for "accidentally" throwing an alive frog at her face during the class because it was the most boring class I've ever had, and the whole Gibby situation, so yeah, I'm not really fine today.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that…_

What?! Where did that come from?!

_Let's just say that I'm trying to open your eyes for the truth that's right in front of you._

What are you talking about?

_Oh, c'mon, we both know that you like Freddie…_

What?!

_You heard what I said._

There's no way I like Freddie!

_Really?_

Yeah, I mean, there's no chance that could happen… right? RIGHT?! I mean… that's not possible! And if, IF, I supposedly, SUPPOSEDLY, liked him, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me back, but that's just IF I liked him, which I don't. I mean… I don't?

Ugh. What's happening to me?! Of course I don't like Freddie! I hate him! … Well, actually I don't really HATE him, but I don't like him. But still…

My thoughts were interrupted when the song ended, and I didn't know what to do. The moment for sure would be really awkward when we pulled away from each other, actually, it was already awkward now, but then I decided that the first to pull away should defiantly be me, so I slowly –and I know I'll regret saying this but unwillingly- pulled away from him and I stared at him for a moment, those big brown eyes staring right back at mine.

I don't know why, but I felt a sudden urge to kiss those lips that were right in front of me, and I couldn't even explain why I wanted to. But he beat me to it, because then, he slowly started leaning in, and I felt myself slowly doing the same. And then, our lips locked.

* * *

**Author's Note: I said it was short!**

**Well, now I know exactly how many chapters this fic will have! 8 chapters! :D  
**

**Now, plese leave this page safely by pressing that pretty green/white/gray button right there and you'll get free virtual cookies! I baked them myself! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yo people! Well, it's been long since I don't update this fic... like months... you can put down the water guns now... lol xD**

**Anyway, I decided to do a chapter of Freddie's POV for the whole dance! And here it is! :)**

**I know that the chapters for this fic are pretty short, but next chapter and the other (that will probably be the two last ones) are extremely long! I just coudn't find a spot to divide them! ;P**

**Well, I'll just shut up now xD**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own iCarly, and my name is Dan Scheneider, oh, wait, it isn't... so that means I don't own iCarly... now I'm depressed... :(**

Chapter 4

I still couldn't believe that this was actually happening, I mean, it looked more like a dream, like all the dreams I've been having with Sam Puckett since our first kiss, since I started having feelings for her.

I can't even find words to describe how is the feeling of having the love of your life in your arms, you really have to feel it to know what I'm talking about. But my fear was when this moment would end.

Well, first of all, I didn't want this moment to end at all, and second, I was wondering what would be Sam's reaction.

I can tell that the moment will be really awkward, and I'm pretty sure I won't have any idea of what to do or say, but I'm not going to think about that for now, I'll just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

We slow danced for a long time, but then the song ended. And then my earlier thoughts came back to my mind, and I realized that I was completely right, I had no idea of what I should do, so I just waited.

And I think she didn't know what to do either, 'cuz she didn't move, but I don't have anything to complain about –if you don't count the fact that for me, the moment was over too soon-, in my opinion, we could stay like that for the whole night.

But then, she slowly pulled away, and stared at me, those crystal blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the face of earth, staring right at mine, and I stared back.

And again, I was right, the moment was really awkward, but I didn't release my grasp from around her waist, and she didn't remove her arms from around my neck. And then, as I looked at her lips, her perfect and soft lips, I felt the sudden urge to kiss them.

What am I thinking? I mean, if I kissed her, she'd probably beat the fudge out of me, and that wouldn't be pretty at all. But still, I couldn't resist to her…

C'mon, just kiss her…

Should I? It's what I've dreaming with since our first kiss, but what would be her reaction? Would she push me away when she realized I was leaning in?

Or she would let it happen for just about one or two seconds, and then she would push me away and kick me in places that no guy would like to be kicked, then leave the Groovy Smoothie and never look at my face ever again?

Or she would kiss me back?

The two first ones make more sense, and that's probably what will happen, even if the one I really want to happen is the last one.

Then, should I risk kissing her? The doubt was still in my head, but I think one part of my mind had already made the decision

I felt myself slowly leaning in, and surprisingly, she did the same, until our lips locked.

**Author's Note: I have to admit that I loved writing this chapter... :)**

**Well, you already know what to do next right? And no, it doesn't involve canadian bacon! Review! (pwetty please?)**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm here! And this time it didn't take me over six months to update! Aren't you proud of me? lol, joking xD Well... do I have anything interesting to say besides that iHire an Idiot was HILARIOUS and that Dan's tweet about Seddie made my day and probably my month yesterday? Yeah, I don't think so, so on with what's important! :P**

**Oh, yeah, the very beginning of this fic is the last part that will be written in first person, the rest of the fic is in third person... I think it's better... if you think it's not good, just tell me though, I'm all ears :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, that's right, I own iCarly, and you know that thing called internet? Yeah, I invented it too! lol, kidding, I don't own iCary or the internet... but I own three chinchillas :P **

**And now, enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

He kissed me, he kissed me, no, actually, **HE WAS KISSING ME!** And the most confusing part of it? I was enjoying it. No, I was liking it! And by liking it, I mean really liking it. But... why? I couldn't answer that question, I couldn't think straight, the only fact that was clear in my mind was that Freddie was kissing me, and that I was kissing him back. Nothing more. I couldn't find the strength to pull away, and I, in a really weird way that I didn't understand, didn't want to break the kiss.

Many things that I couldn't explain were happening in that moment. There was this force, this weird force that was making me not able to pull away from him, and I didn't for a long time. There was something running through my body that started in the exact moment that our lips touched, and it felt like a thousand bolts of electricity. And it seemed like there were fireworks exploding in my head, making it nearly impossible for me to think rationally.

I needed to stop that, it wasn't right, but I couldn't. I tried my best to find the strength and the willing to pull away, and when finally I did, I tried to read the expression on Freddie's face. Many emotions flashed across his face at the same time. Confusion, fear, and many others that I couldn't identify, because, like I said before, I couldn't think straight in that moment. Maybe he was expecting me to punch him in the mouth, or kick him in places that should never be kicked, but I didn't. I have to admit that I was kind of too shocked to do something like those. Yeah, I know, that sounded weird even to me…

**Freddie's POV**

I kissed her. Yeah, that's right. I am totally out of my mind and I've just decided to kiss Sam Puckett, and that can only mean that I have a death wish. I was expecting her to push me back even before my lips touched hers, but surprisingly, she didn't.

I expected her to hit me, to push me away, or to kick me in places that should never be kicked, but she didn't, and what shocked me the most was the fact that she was kissing me back. This was what I've been craving to do since we shared our first kiss on the fire escape, this was all I've been dreaming about since then, and now, it was happening, I was kissing her… again.

Her lips were as soft as I remembered, the same ones that I've been dreaming with. I didn't want that moment to end, and I tightened the grip around her waist, not wanting to let her go, and she didn't complain about it. The sparks were still there. The sparks, the fireworks, the electricity running through my body, and everything else I felt in our first kiss was still there, but everything was stronger, because this kiss wasn't like that one, this one was more passionate, more…

My thoughts were interrupted when Sam tensed up suddenly, and abruptly pulled away. In that moment, I prepared myself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, she just stared at me with a shocked expression.

**Normal POV**

**Freddie**

"I… uh… gotta go" Sam said suddenly after a long and awkward silent moment, not meeting Freddie's eyes. She then, before he could say anything, grabbed her purse that had been lying on the table they had been previously sitting at, and then left the Groovy Smoothie hurriedly.

Freddie watched as the blonde walked away from the smoothie shop and crossed the street… and then entered Bushwell Plaza.

He sighed, shaking his head. Well, her reaction wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, but it wasn't a good reaction either. He was expecting her to get mad at him, to yell at him, beat the fudge out of him, but instead… he didn't see anger in her face at all, all he saw was… shock, that soon turned into confusion.

He just stood there, completely dumbfounded. His mind was racing, trying to understand what happened, but there was no need to think much, because he then came to a decision: he needed to talk to her. And luckily, he knew exactly where she was, because if she went to the Bushwell Plaza, she was probably going to spend the night at Carly's…

She was probably extremely confused right now, and Freddie really needed to make everything clear to her. He also knew that seeing him was probably the last thing Sam wanted to do right now, but he needed to try, he needed to at least let her know the truth, and then, if she doesn't want to see him anymore, then it's her choice, and he'd have to accept it…

Freddie then ran out of the Groovy Smoothie and towards Bushwell Plaza, trying to figure out how exactly he was going to tell her the truth, but the more he thought about it, the more nervous he got, so he dropped that thought for the moment.

As soon as he was inside the lobby, Lewbert started yelling at him, and as always, Freddie didn't pay attention to what he was saying, but he was sure he had heard the words 'hobo', 'cheese' and 'upset wart'… yeah, that's exactly why Lewbert didn't have many friends.

Anyway, Freddie went up to the eighth floor and went straight to Carly's apartment door. After a brief moment of hesitation, Freddie took a deep breath and knocked on the big wooden door.

**_Inside the apartment…_**

**Sam**

Sam heard a knock on the front door and froze. She had an idea of who that might be, and she certainly didn't want to see that someone right now.

When she realized that Carly had gotten up from the couch to answer the door, she sped towards the brunette and grabbed her arm, making her stop and stare at the blonde curiously.

"Uh… why are you holding my arm?" Carly asked, sounding a bit amused.

"Carly…" It took Sam some time to complete that sentence, because she didn't really know what she'd ask Carly to do. She knew she couldn't just tell Carly not to answer the door, but she couldn't let her open that door either… or could she?

"Carly, whoever it is, just say that I left, okay?"

"Uh... but why?" Carly asked, seeming to be even more confused than she was before.

"Nothing Carly, just know that… I'm not here! To anyone, alright?" Sam said, rushing towards the stairs.

**Carly**

"But Sam!" Carly was about to contest, but Sam was already halfway up the staircase.

"To anyone Carly! I mean it!" Sam exclaimed, and then she disappeared up the stairs, and Carly, even though she didn't want to, agreed to do what Sam said. There was no way she was changing the blonde's mind anyway.

Carly then resumed walking to the front door and opened it, only to find Freddie standing there in the hallway.

"Uh… hey Freddie" Carly greeted him. She had the feeling that maybe Sam knew it was him, and she had told Carly to tell whoever was outside the door that she wasn't there anymore exactly because of that, so that meant she didn't want Freddie to know she was there… or maybe Carly was just being paranoid.

"Hey Carly…uhm… is Sam here?" He asked, and that feeling Carly had became a little bit… well, stronger as he walked in and she closed the door slowly.

"Well, she was here just a few minutes ago, but then she said she needed to go home and left on the elevator" Carly lied, hoping that he'd believe that.

"Oh… uh… well, if you see her… please tell her that… that we need to talk, alright? I really need to clear things up with her…" Freddie said, and Carly stared at him confused.

"Uh… what do you mean by… 'I need to clean things up with her'?" Carly asked curiously. Had something gone on between the two that she didn't know about?

"Look Carly… I know we promised no more secrets, but really... this is between me and Sam, okay? I did something and… I need to explain myself" Freddie said, hoping that Carly wouldn't question that, but, of course, that didn't happen.

"But… what is it that's so secret that you can't tell me?" Carly asked. She really hated not knowing what was going on, especially with her best friends.

"Carly, I know you want to know what I'm talking about but… just let it go this time, okay? Please" Freddie asked, and Carly gave in. Well, not completely… she'd ask Sam about it, and maybe the blonde would tell her.

"Okay" Carly said, sighing, and Freddie seemed clearly relieved.

"Thanks Carly" He said, and then turned around to leave. But he seemed pretty hesitant as he did that, and when he touched the doorknob, he glanced at the stairs briefly, like he was expecting someone to walk down them at each second, but then, when he realized that wouldn't happen, he left the apartment.

Carly stared at the closed front door for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do next, until Sam walked down the stairs.

**Sam**

"So, who was that?" Sam asked innocently as she walked down the stairs. She had eavesdropped the conversation, so of course she knew who had knocked was Freddie, but she didn't want Carly to know that.

"Uh… Freddie" Carly answered, and Sam pretended that she didn't care, so she walked to the kitchen, and hoping that Carly wouldn't touch the subject of her conversation with Freddie, because Sam was confused about that herself. But Carly just couldn't let it go, could she?

"So… Freddie asked me to tell you something…" Carly said as Sam opened the fridge and started looking through the food in there.

"Uh… and what would it be?" Sam asked, trying to sound like she didn't care, even though she already knew what Freddie had told Carly, and then pulled a bottle of root beer out from inside the fridge and opened it on the kitchen island wooden edge.

"He wanted me to tell you that he needs to talk to you to… clear things up. What could he possibly mean by that?" Carly asked as Sam started walking to the living room and sat down lazily on the couch.

"I don't know" Sam lied, shrugging. Carly then sat down next to her, and stared at her curiously. "What?" Sam asked after a few seconds.

"Do you really have no idea of what he's talking about? I mean, he wouldn't ask me to tell you that if he didn't have a reason" Carly insisted, but Sam still wouldn't give in.

"Carly, I don't speak Dorknese, so I don't know what he was talking about, okay?" Sam said.

"Sam, seriously, are you really sure you don't know? I mean, did something happen and you two are keeping it from me… again?" Carly asked.

Sam knew why Carly was asking her that. She had recently found out about Sam and Freddie's kiss, and she was probably still a bit paranoid about it, and about them keeping secrets from her. But Sam couldn't tell Carly about what had happened back there in the Groovy Smoothie, well, at least not yet. Sam was pretty confused about it herself, and even though they had made a promise that they'd tell each other everything, Sam couldn't tell her just yet. Carly would have to live without knowing about what happened for some time.

"Carly, just drop it okay? Please" Sam asked. She couldn't lie to Carly that nothing had happened anymore, but that didn't mean she'd have to tell her about it.

"But-" Carly was about to argue, but Sam cut her off.

"Carly, I mean it" Sam said, and Carly frowned, but then sighed, finally giving in.

"Okay, okay… but you two better tell me what it is soon!" Carly exclaimed, frustrated. Again, she hated not knowing things.

"Okay…" Sam said, even though she wasn't sure if they'd really be able to tell her everything, she was actually hoping that Carly would forget about it, but that sure wouldn't happen, because she was _Carly._ She just couldn't forget about something like that.

Carly then turned on the TV, even though she didn't seem to be paying attention to what was on as she shifted through the channels, and Sam's thoughts wandered towards the previous happenings of that night.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I told you the next chapters would be a bit longer :P This fic is already finished, it has eight chapters and an epilogue :D So the only thing left for me to do is edit them because I'm extremely paranoid with things written wrong and some other stuff, and post them :P Yay, don't I deserve a muffin? lol, joking xD**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a me review, because I love reviews! C'mon, it's for the children ;)**

**Again, thanks for reading!**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys =)**

**Sorry it took me so long to update =P You can blame Tumblr for my lack of updates XD And school too =P**

**Anyway, I'll just shut up now and give you guys what you want! A giant cookie! =D No, that's not it? Oh, yeah, that's right, you're here to read, right? lol, my bad... XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! If I did, iLove You would have had a completely different ending.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

**Freddie**

Freddie stepped out in the hallway and closed the Shay's apartment door right behind him. He could tell Carly was lying about Sam leaving, because, well, she was an extremely bad liar. And that was exactly why he asked her to tell Sam what he said, because if Sam was still in the apartment, she'd be for sure trying to hear their conversation. And even if she wasn't eavesdropping, Carly would tell her what he said later.

But instead of going home like he should do, he turned right in the hallway and kept on walking, until he reached a really special place for him. The fire escape. He just stood there as the memories rushed before his eyes. He remember being bumped about not kissing anyone for days, sitting on that fire escape, not even talking to his own mother. He just really didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Until…

It was January 3rd. He'd sure never forget that date, and what happened between he and Sam that night. He had decided to watch iCarly that night, even though he wouldn't be on the show, and he was curious to know how the two girls would manage to do the show without him.

The show had started off normally, even though it was clear they were using the B-Cam, since there was no one to hold the A-Cam. They announced the Meatball War, but before they started it, Sam said she wanted to say something. She stepped in front of Carly and… well, here's what she said:

"_On the last iCarly I told you guys that Freddie had never kissed anyone. That was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for you people out there who have been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either… including me. Yeah, that's right, I've never kissed anyone. So if you wanna tease someone about it, tease me… which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital!"_

Freddie stared shocked at the screen right in front of him as a picture of a man with shrimp on his nose popped up on the screen.

He could not believe what he had just heard. Sam had lied to the whole world that she had never kissed anyone just to make people stop teasing him. He couldn't believe it, but it was true. The only thing he didn't know was that soon the blonde would come out in that fire escape, and that would lead him to both have his first kiss and fall in love with his worst enemy.

Freddie smiled as he went back to reality and sat down on the metal staircase, and then just sat there, lost in thought as he stared ahead at the Seattle night. He hoped Sam would go talk to him, and then he'd tell her the truth. All of it. He knew he'd be risking absolutely everything, but he also knew that he had to.

He knew Sam was confused right now. He could see it in her face at the Groovy Smoothie right before she left hurriedly. He needed to tell her how he felt about her, and then, he'd let her make her decision. He wouldn't try to push her into anything, he'd let her decide what she'd do, even though Freddie feared that her decision might possibly be not looking at him in the face anymore. But if that was what she wanted, he'd have to accept it, no matter how much it hurt him.

**Sam**

Sam was feeling extremely conflicted. She was still trying to understand what had happened back there at the Groovy Smoothie. The only thing that was clear to her was that Freddie had kissed her, but why did he do that? And why did Sam like it? None of that made sense to her. Sure, she and Freddie had kissed once, but it was just to get that first kiss thing over with, right? It didn't mean anything more than that to both of them, right? Well, even though Sam didn't want to admit it, it did mean a lot more, and not only to Freddie.

But as always, Sam was too stubborn to admit that.

Back to her thoughts, the possibility of Freddie liking her didn't leave her mind, but she couldn't believe that. It didn't make sense for him to like her. She was always making his life a living hell, always hurting him both physically and emotionally, so how could he like her? It was most likely for him to hate her, but if he really hated her, why would he kiss her?

She decided to drop that line of thought, because the more she thought about it, the more confused she got and the less sense it all made.

And then she focused her attention on the other trail of thought that was bothering her that night… the reason why she enjoyed that kiss so much and what she felt during it.

She couldn't deny that she had felt something during their first kiss, something she couldn't explain, like electricity bolts running through her nerves and butterflies in her stomach as she held back the urge to deepen the kiss, but she had thought she had felt that way because it was her first kiss. But now, how could she explain the fact that she felt all that and even more during the kiss she shared with Freddie that night?

Her thoughts were wandering to a dangerous direction as she started thinking about how she really felt about Freddie. She didn't hate him like she had always claimed to. In fact, she had never actually hated him, she just thought he was a huge dork. And also, it annoyed Sam that Freddie would always be hitting on Carly, but Sam had never really had a solid reason to be annoyed about that… it just… well, made her angry.

Maybe it was because all the guys were interested on Carly and never on her but… then why didn't she get angry with all the guys that went out with Carly? That just didn't make sense…

"Sam? Are you even listening to me?" Carly's voice interrupted Sam's trail of thought. She looked up abruptly, only to find Carly staring at her with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry, Carly. What did you say?" Sam said, still not totally paying attention to Carly.

"I said that I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed" Carly said, clearly annoyed that Sam hadn't been listening to her.

"Oh, okay then... I'll be up there in a minute." Sam replied, wondering for how much time she had been lost in thought.

"Okay" Carly replied, before standing up from the couch and making her way up the stairs to the second floor.

Sam sighed. She then started thinking about what Freddie had told Carly. That he needed to clear things up with her… but how'd he do that? What would he say? Sam was extremely curious to know that, but she was also extremely hesitant about talking to him. She didn't know what he'd say, and depending on what that was, it could make her even more confused about how she felt than she already was.

But still, she wanted to go talk to him, it was the only way she'd understand what happened that night. Even though she was kind of afraid of what she might hear.

Sam shook her head. She had made a decision. She'd go talk to him, and she'd do it now.

So then, she stood up from the staircase and walked to the front door. As silently as she could manage to, she unlocked and opened the front door. When she was out in the hallway, she closed the door behind her slowly, and then looked over to the end of the hall a few steps ahead. She walked down the hall and then finally got to where she had guessed Freddie would be. She knew that whenever Freddie had something bothering him, he wasn't able to sleep, so he might be still awake. Well, at least she hoped so.

And she had guessed right, because sitting out there on the fire escape, staring ahead of him and apparently lost in thought, was Freddie. He didn't notice Sam standing in the hallway, and as soon as Sam spotted him, the memories she had been trying to avoid for the past whole year came back rushing into her mind…

Sam walked out of the iCarly studio carrying a bowl filled with meatballs right after she had told the whole world her own secret to make people stop teasing Freddie. She was still shocked about what she had done, but she was glad that she had done it. She walked down the stairs and out of the Shays' apartment as she chewed her meatballs hungrily. Carly had told her Freddie had stayed out in the fire escape for the past whole week, so that was where she was headed.

When she got there, she laid the almost empty bowl on the floor by the hallway wall, and then stared at the two remaining meatballs in it. She stuffed one of them into her mouth, and got the other one in her hand. She looked down at it and then decided to take it with her for later, so she put it inside her pocket, and then after taking a deep breath, she walked up to the fire escape window and knocked lightly on the glass.

Freddie turned around a bit on the chair he was sitting on and his eyes met Sam's. He then gestured for her to join him out in the fire escape, and Sam felt extremely relieved that he had done that. She had thought that maybe he wouldn't even want to look at her.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat down on the window edge.

"Nothing" Freddie answered, and then stood up from the chair. He walked up to his PearPod, which was playing the song Running Away by AM, as Sam recognized. Freddie lowered the volume of the music, a clear and good sign that meant he'd talk to her. Not wanting to let an awkward silence happen, but not really knowing what to say to avoid it, she did the first thing that came into her mind.

"Meatball?" Sam offered, holding her hand out, the meatball that had been in her pocket now resting on her palm.

"No… thanks?" Freddie said awkwardly, and Sam shrugged, then throwing the meatball over the fire escape edge, not feeling like eating it later anymore, even though she felt bad for the little meatball for falling eight stories to land on the concrete down there…

"That was really brave, what you said" Freddie said, and Sam was a bit taken back. She didn't think Freddie would watch the show that night, even though he probably didn't have anything better to do sitting alone there in the fire escape.

"You heard?" Sam asked, and Freddie held up his laptop.

"You didn't think I'd miss iCarly" Freddie said, smiling, and Sam chuckled. Freddie then sat down on the metal staircase and there was a silent moment between the two.

Sam knew it was now or never, so she breathed in slowly, and then finally said what she was there to say, even though it was really rare for someone to hear Sam Puckett apologizing to anyone.

"I'm sorry... About telling people you've never kissed anyone" She said, and Freddie nodded, accepting her apology, but then she decided that as she was already there, Freddie deserved more than just one apology, so she went on "And about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle. And about sending your cell phone to Cambodia" By the time Sam said that, Freddie was chuckling at those memories "Everything, okay?" She said, deciding that if she said every bad thing she ever did to him, they'd have to stay up all night, so she decided to summarize it all, and then waited.

"So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" Freddie asked, and the fact that he could possibly consider that possibility really amused her.

"No, I'm still gonna mess with you! I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again" Sam said, expecting Freddie to frown or something like that, but instead, he said something she wasn't expecting him to.

"Good" He said.

"Good?" Sam asked, confused. How could he think the fact that she was still going to pick on him every single day was good?

"Yeah, it'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time" He said, and Sam thought it was quite funny, but it kind of made sense… in a weird way…

"But, you know, maybe you could pull back just a little bit…" Freddie said a bit hesitantly, and Sam didn't think twice before responding to that.

"I don't think so"

"Yeah, I didn't either" He seemed to have been expecting that answer from her.

Sam couldn't believe that all that had happened only because of people being paranoid about this whole first kiss thing. It was so ridiculous how people would get so worried about it…

"It's so dumb" Sam said out loud, and just then realized what she had done.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked, confused.

"You know, how people get all… freaked out over their first kiss. It's stupid" Sam explained.

"So you weren't lying? You've really never kissed anyone?" Freddie asked, and Sam saw absolutely no point in lying to him, so…

"Nope" She said, and looked away from him. "Sometimes I just… wish I could get it… out of the way" She admitted.

"Yeah, I know, me too" He agreed.

"Right? You know, so I could just stop worrying about it" Sam said, and she liked that for once she and Freddie were actually talking like friends, and Freddie was probably the only person she could talk to about this 'first kiss' thing. It was weird, but it felt… nice.

"Yeah…" Freddie said lowly, and then seemed to space out for a second. He then chuckled at something he had probably thought about, which made Sam curious.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's…" Freddie tried to make her drop it, but that just made Sam even more curious to know what it was.

"Tell me!" She insisted, and an idea of what it could be crossed her mind, but she wasn't sure if it was really that…

"Nah, it's dumb…" He kept on denying to tell her, and even if Sam thought she knew what he had thought, she kept insisting.

"Say it!"

"Okay! I was just gonna say…" Freddie started, but it seemed that the words were caught in his throat, and Sam decided to risk and complete his sentence.

"That we should kiss?" She said, and Freddie suddenly tensed up.

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?" He said, and even she wouldn't believe it herself… she didn't feel like hurting him because of that. She actually thought it wasn't such a bad idea…

"No" She said, and Freddie relaxed a bit.

"So… should we? Just so both of us could get it over with?" Freddie asked, and Sam sighed, thinking. It really wasn't such a bad idea…

"Just to get it over with?" She asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Just to get it over with" Freddie agreed.

"And you swear we'll both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" Sam asked as she moved to the right, sitting closer to where Freddie was sitting.

"Totally. And we'll never tell anyone" Freddie said, and Sam agreed.

"Never" She said, and then… silence. They just stared at each other for a moment, and Sam waited for Freddie to make the first move, but it was clear that he was extremely nervous, so she decided speak up.

"Well… lean!" She said, and that did it, because the next thing she knew was that Freddie had leaned forward, and she did the same, until their lips met.

Sam was extremely shocked by how the kiss felt, and she kept her eyes open. It was like electricity was shot through her veins and nerves. There was a feeling in her stomach she couldn't quite understand, and she felt an urge to deepen the kiss, but she held herself still, because she was afraid of what she might do if she didn't. But when the shock finally wore off and she closed her eyes, Freddie pulled away. Even though she didn't want to admit, she kind of wanted it to have lasted longer.

And then, the awkwardness filled the air. They both didn't know what to do or say, and Sam decided that was her cue to leave, so she stood up.

"Well, that was…uh…" Freddie started to say awkwardly, but it seemed like he couldn't find the right word to end that sentence with.

"Nice?" Sam said, and it sounded more like a question, since she wasn't sure about what to say either.

"Yeah, nice…uhm…" The moment was becoming even more awkward at each second that passed by, and Sam then decided to try to break the tension a bit, but with no success.

"Good… work" She said

"Thank you, you too" Freddie replied, but the awkwardness was still there.

Sam then turned around, noticing that the moment was too awkward for a conversation to actually go on, and started to leave. But when she reached the hallway, Freddie called out after her.

"Hey!" He said, and she turned around.

"I hate you" He said smiling, and she smiled as well.

"Hate you too" She replied, and then left.

Back to reality, Sam was smiling to herself because of that memory. Things between the two changed that night, even though she didn't want to admit it. She shook her head. No, nothing changed between the two that night…

Oh, who was she kidding? Of course things changed between them! But they were just close friends now, right? No chance of becoming anything more than that, right?

Trying to drop those thoughts, she looked over to Freddie and took a deep breath. With a huge feeling of _dejávu_, she knocked on the glass of the fire escape window. Freddie then turned around, and their eyes met.

**Author's Note: Reviews make me smile =)**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in a while. And this time, I kind of don't have any excuse XP Well, on with what's important! ;D**

**Disclaimer: So, I've already said this 56 times on this site (it's true, I counted XD), but I'll say it again. I don't own iCarly!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam knocked on the glass of the fire escape window lightly. Freddie turned around, startled by the sudden sound, and their eyes met. They stayed silent and still for a brief moment, simply staring right into each other's eyes, until Sam finally spoke up.

"Hey" She said simply, not being able to think of something better to say.

"Hey" Freddie replied, and then gestured for her to join him out in the fire escape, and she did so, sitting on the same spot she had sit on one year ago.

"So… you must like to sit here alone, you do that a lot" Sam commented, trying to break the tension that had filled the air, and Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah, kind of. It's a relaxing place" He said smiling, and Sam smiled back at him.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed, and there was a silent moment between them.

Sam tore her eyes away from Freddie, sighing quietly to herself. She then took all the courage she had been gathering up and broke the silence.

"So… you said you wanted to talk?" She said, a bit more hesitantly than she meant to.

"Sam… listen, about what happened tonight in the Groovy Smoothie…" Freddie seemed pretty hesitant too.

"I'm listening" Sam decided to try to make him feel more confident, because now, she was pretty curious about what he was going to say.

"Well… Ugh, why does it have to be so difficult to say it? Sam… would you promise me something?" Freddie asked suddenly.

"Uh… what?" Sam asked, kind of afraid of what he might ask.

"That you'll hear everything I say, without interrupting me or anything, and also, that you're not gonna kill me after you've heard it?" He asked, and Sam thought it was kind of a funny thing to ask her.

"Okay… I promise" Sam said, and she really meant it.

Freddie still seemed really hesitant. It was like he was trying to find a place to start from, but Sam wasn't the most patient person in the world.

"Well… go on" Sam said, and it reminded her of the way she said 'Well… lean' the night the two of them shared their first kiss in that same fire escape. Anyway, that must have done it, because then Freddie blurted it all out at once.

"One year ago when we kissed, it meant a lot to me. Way more than it should have. I just couldn't stop thinking about it, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. And then Melanie showed up, and I thought she was you, that's why I invited her to go on a date with me, and then she kissed me and I didn't feel anything, so I thought that maybe I felt what I felt during our kiss because it was my first.

'But then when I found out Melanie was real, I couldn't help but wonder if what I felt didn't mean anything else, and I started putting everything together and I realized… I realized that I'm in love with you.

'And I also realized that I had never been truly in love with Carly, it was just a crush. And tonight made me even more sure about that, and… I didn't think before kissing you, so I'm sorry if I confused you or scared you or anything… okay?" Freddie stared at Sam nervously.

Sam was completely shocked. She couldn't think of anything to say, all she could do was just stare at Freddie with her mouth hanging open. She tried to say something, but all that came out was… well, something like that:

"Uh… I… You… Uh…"

Sam seriously hadn't expected Freddie to say he was in love with her, she really hadn't. Of course, she knew there was a possibility that he'd say he liked her, but being in love with her? Sam wasn't expecting that at all.

Mainly because she couldn't see how he could be in love with her. She was always making his life a living hell, so how could he fall for her? That didn't make sense.

"Sam?" Freddie's voice brought her back to reality.

"Freddie, I… I seriously don't know what to say right now… I don't know if I can't say it back…" Sam managed to stutter out.

"I'm not expecting you to" Freddie said calmly "I just needed to explain to you what happened tonight, and the only way I found to do that was telling you the truth" He admitted, and Sam nodded.

"I get that, but…" Sam didn't know what else to say, so she sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't say it back… at least not yet" She didn't know why she said the last part…Well, actually, she knew, but she tried to ignore that thought.

"I understand that" Freddie said, but Sam could see in his face that the last part had given him some hope. And for some weird reason, she felt relieved that she hadn't destroyed Freddie's happiness completely.

An extremely awkward silence fell upon them. It was probably the most awkward silence they could have ever imagined. And the worst part of it was that they couldn't break it without making the situation even more awkward.

Realizing that, Sam decided that was her cue to leave.

"I'd better… go now, Carly is probably wondering where I am" Sam said, and stood up slowly when Freddie nodded. And after glancing briefly at Freddie one more time, she left the fire escape.

Sam walked back to Carly's apartment hurriedly and without looking back. When she got there, she shut the door closed a little louder than she meant to, and in the next second, Carly ran down the stairs and towards her.

"Sam, where were you? I was worried!" Carly exclaimed.

"Uh… Nowhere. I was just… walking around the building, you know? There was nothing good on TV, and I got bored" Sam lied, but she knew Carly wouldn't fall for that. She knew Sam too well to believe in that.

"C'mon Sam, we both know that's not true" Carly said, and after eyeing Sam suspiciously for a brief moment, she added "Something happened, didn't it?"

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked innocently. There was no way she was telling Carly what had just happened, even though she and Freddie had promised Carly that they wouldn't keep any secrets from her ever again.

"Because you're like, really pale. You look like you just saw a ghost or something! What happened?" Carly asked worriedly, and Sam simply walked over to the couch and sat down on it like there was nothing wrong.

"Calm down Carls, it's nothing, okay?" Sam insisted, and then pretended to pay attention to the TV, which she had forgotten to turn off when she left to go talk to Freddie.

"No, Sam, it's not 'nothing'" Carly said, mocking the way Sam said the word 'nothing' "Sam, you're hiding something from me" Carly paused, and then seemed to have realized something. "Actually, you and Freddie seem to be hiding something from me! You went to talk to him, didn't you?" Carly asked, and Sam clearly tensed up.

"Uh… What makes you think that I went to talk to the nub? And that we're keeping something from you?" Sam asked, sounding a bit nervous, even though she was trying her best not to.

"Well, like one hour ago, Freddie came here and said he needed to talk to you, and when I asked him why, he asked me to drop it, and when I asked you, you said you had no idea of what he was talking about, but then, the next moment I leave you alone, you leave the apartment and make up a ridiculous story about leaving the apartment simply to walk around the building!" Carly didn't sound angry, just... annoyed. But Sam still wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Carly…" Sam started, sighing, but Carly wasn't finished yet.

"You know, you guys promised that you wouldn't keep anything from me, but it seems that promise doesn't mean anything to you!" Carly said, and Sam was becoming annoyed with her friend herself. "I don't know why you two are doing this to me! I mean, I don't keep any secrets from you guys, I always tell you two everything, so why would you keep something from me? And what is this secret that you don't want me to know about? I mean, what-" Carly was cut off suddenly. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Carly, will you shut up for a second and listen to me?" Carly seemed extremely taken back by that, but Sam didn't stop "Look, I know that we made that promise, and even if we hadn't promised that, you'd be mad if we kept something from you again, but seriously, Carly, if you were in my place, you'd be doing the same thing!" Sam exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

"No, I wouldn't, because, as I already said before, I don't keep anything from you guys, so why would I do that?" Carly said angrily.

"Carly, you have absolutely no idea of what happened tonight, or what I found out tonight, and this is probably the most confusing night of my entire life and all I need is some time alone to think and try to figure things out, but you're not helping at all with this stupid discussion!" Sam exclaimed, and Carly simply stared at her, clearly shocked and confused by Sam's sudden outburst.

"Sam, I…" Carly seemed like she didn't know what to say for the first time that night.

"I gotta go" Sam said, and started walking towards the front door, but Carly took one step to the side, so then she was standing right front of Sam, causing the blonde to stop.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Somewhere else" Sam replied simply, and took one step aside to try to walk past Carly, but the brunette quickly did the same, stopping her again.

"And where would 'somewhere else' be?" Carly asked curiously.

"Carly, I don't even know. All I want is to go somewhere where I can be alone" Sam said, and took one step aside one more time, but this time, Carly didn't stop her.

Sam walked to the front door and left the apartment, leaving a confused Carly standing the center of the living room.

When she was out in the hallway, she hoped she wouldn't run into Freddie. She seriously didn't know what she would say to him if she met him right now. She looked around, thinking about somewhere to go. She couldn't go home, since her mother had another guy over, and she seriously didn't feel like seeing her mother in a three sizes too small bikini.

A curious thought crossed her mind, and after a few seconds, she kind of liked the idea. She had thought of a place she had never gone to before, but Carly had told her about it, and maybe, it was the right place to go now. So, she started walking to the hallway elevator.

But when she was in elevator, she didn't press the button to go to the lobby. Instead, she pressed the button to go up to the 20th floor, which was the last one of the complex. When she arrived there, she walked all the way down the hallway until she reached a place where in all the other floors, was a dead end. But unlikely all the other floors, where there's a simple wall in there, there, right in front of her, was a big metal door.

Sam tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sam then kneeled in front to the door and, after getting a bobby pin out of her pocket and using it to pick the lock, she finally was able to open it. She walked through the doorway and closed the metal door shut quietly behind her.

On the other side of the doorway, she found herself in something that looked like a small balcony, and when she looked to her side, she found a metal staircase that led to somewhere even higher. She climbed up the metal staircase until she reached the place where she wanted to go.

The top of Bushwell Plaza.

She had always been curious about that place, but she had never really felt like going there. It was just like she imagined it, just like the top of any other building, but it was way higher than she had thought. She sat down on the concrete floor, resting her back on the nearest wall.

She looked up and stared at the stars right upon her. Even though she was so high up, she still could all the noise coming from the street several meters down, but it was still a pretty relaxing place, where she could be alone and think. Or at least that was what she had thought, because she suddenly heard the sound of someone climbing up the metal latter she had come from, and she looked over there curiously.

And soon, a dark figure came into view and started walking towards her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I love cliffhangers XD**

**So, who is this mysterious person? Any guesses? =P**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Pretty please with Seddie on top? =)**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you're all tired of hearing my excuses for not updating so often, so I'll just go on with what's important XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be sitting in my office in LA, writing a beautiful show called iSeddie.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam watched as the mysterious dark figure approached her calmly, but she couldn't tell who it was at first because of the lack of light of the surroundings. But when the figure was about five steps away from her, the person's face finally became visible, and she recognized who it was immediately.

Spencer.

She briefly wondered what he was doing there, and how he had found her. He couldn't have followed her, right? She would definitely have noticed it.

"Hey Sam" Spencer greeted her as he sat down right next to her, resting his back against the brick wall just like she had done earlier.

"Hey Spence" Sam greeted him back, eyeing him curiously. "What are you doing here?" She asked, and Spencer shrugged lightly in response.

"Well, I'm currently sitting on the top of Bushwell Plaza, talking to you" Spencer said jokingly, and Sam couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"You know what I meant! Why did you come here?" She rephrased her question, sounding annoyed. She didn't mean to be rude at all; she just wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Oh, well, to talk to you about something" He said, and Sam simply raised her eyebrows in response, giving him a questioning look.

"About what?" Sam asked, suddenly curious. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but she knew it was probably something pretty important, since it had been enough to make Spencer walk all the way up there just to talk to her.

"I kind of... overheard your conversation with Carly" He said hesitantly, and it all suddenly made sense to Sam.

"But... How did you know I was here?" She still couldn't understand how he had found her.

"Well, I heard you leaving, so I tried to catch up with you, but when I got to the lobby I didn't see you anywhere, so I asked Lewbert if he had seen you, and he yelled 'NO! GET OUT OF MY LOBBY! I HATE PEOPLE!', so if he was telling the truth, I assumed you were still in the building. So I tried to imagine where you could have gone, and I remembered that time when you and Carly were talking about this place once when I was working on that gigantic hamster made of ice cream, so I decided to give it a shot. And when I saw that the door that led to those stairs over there was unlocked, I knew I was right" Spencer explained, and Sam nodded in response, but she didn't say anything.

"So... What's up with you kiddo?" Spencer asked after a brief moment of silence.

"It's nothing Spencer, really" Sam lied.

"Well, then you and Carly argued like that for nothing?" Spencer asked, and Sam suddenly looked down, avoiding his gaze. "C'mon Sam, you can tell me what's wrong" He added calmly.

Sam didn't know if she should. But... What did she have to lose? The idea of telling someone about what was going through her mind, just opening up, was suddenly extremely appealing for the first time in her life. Maybe Spencer could help her with all that confusion she was feeling inside, and maybe he could give her some advice about what she should do.

But on the other hand, she didn't feel comfortable about telling anyone about what had happened that night. She had never been good at expressing her feelings and opening up to other people, even to Carly, but maybe this time she could give it a shot.

She finally came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, she'd feel better if she told Spencer about it. She sure couldn't tell Carly; the girl would totally freak out over it and try to play the matchmaker, and Sam seriously wasn't in the mood to put up with that. And also, that just wouldn't help at all.

She sighed, giving in.

"Alright, alright. It's just that... Well, there's this boy-" Sam started, thinking that maybe she could avoid telling Spencer who she was talking about, but he quickly cut her off.

"And by 'this boy', I assume you mean Freddie" Spencer said, smiling, and Sam shot him a death glare "Sorry" He muttered.

"Anyway, he... he... well, tonight..." She knew there was no other way to say it, so she took a deep breath and blurted it all out at once.

"Tonight, after that stupid girl's choice dance, I went to the Groovy Smoothie, and Freddie was just sitting in there all alone, so I joined him and we started talking about how the night was horrible to both of us. And then he had the idea of trying to make this night at least a little bit better, and we slow danced in the middle of the desert Groovy Smoothie. And when the song was over, he kissed me, so I ran out of there and to Bushwell, but then Freddie showed up and said that he needed to talk to me, but I had asked Carly to tell him I wasn't there. But then later I went to talk to him, and he told me that he loves me, and now I have no idea what to do!" When Sam was done, she waited for an answer, but Spencer didn't say anything at first.

"What did you tell him when he said that he loved you?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"I said that I... That I didn't know if I could say it back... at least not yet" She hesitated before adding the last part, but then decided to do it, because that could change the meaning of the whole sentence.

"So basically, you're confused about your feelings for him?" Spencer asked.

"Well... yeah" Sam said, still trying to avoid his gaze, and sighed, finally letting herself admit that she didn't know how she really felt about Freddie.

"Well, first of all, do you really hate him like you've always claimed to?" Spencer asked, and she shook her head in response.

"Actually... I've never actually hated him" Sam admitted. "And I guess that we're actually pretty close friends now" She said, causing Spencer to smile a bit, and then went on "But... I don't know if we could be more than friends"

"Why not?" Spencer asked, and Sam simply shook her head, shrugging lightly as she tried to put her thoughts into words, but that was a lot harder than it seemed.

"I don't know, it's just... What if it doesn't work? I mean, we're complete opposites, it probably won't work out well. And if things go wrong, it will ruin our friendship forever"

"How can you know that it won't work if you never try?" This time Sam didn't respond, she simply shook her head and sighed loudly."Listen, Sam." Spencer went on when he realized Sam wouldn't say anything. "I'm not going to tell you what you should do, because no one should do that. This is a decision you need to make on your own, but I can tell you something" He made a short pause "Think everything through before making a decision, because if you regret your decision later... Maybe you won't have a way to go back"

"I know that..." Sam said, finally looking up at him, and he smiled softly at her, trying to make her feel better.

"I know you'll do the right thing, Sam" He said, and then stood up from the floor and started walking away.

"I hope so" She muttered to herself, before calling after Spencer. "Hey, Spencer!" He quickly turned around at the sound of her voice. "Thank you" She said, giving him a small smile, and Spencer smiled back, before vanishing from sight as he climbed down the metal staircase he had come from just a few minutes ago.

Sam sighed once again, closing her eyes shut tightly.

She thought about everything that had happened that night. She was feeling so confused inside that it made her want to scream in frustration at the top of her lungs. But that wouldn't help much, would it?

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside, and kept replaying the conversation she had had with Freddie inside her head. Did she feel something for Freddie? Could they really be more than friends? Those were the two questions that had been haunting her nonstop, and she craved the answer to those two so badly it hurt.

She knew she didn't hate Freddie. She never had. And also, she truly cared about him, even though she had never actually said it out loud and always tried to make it seem like she didn't.

She suddenly thought back about all the times Freddie had claimed that he loved Carly, and she remembered how it annoyed her to no end, but she never really understood why.

She couldn't be… jealous, could she? No, no, there was no way she could be jealous of Freddie.

Or… was there?

If it wasn't jealousy, then what the hell was that feeling she had in the pit of her stomach every time she imagined Carly and Freddie together? She honestly felt like she was going to puke up blood, and she just felt like they weren't right for each other. But also, for some reason, it made her angry. And that didn't only happen with Carly, but at the thought of Freddie with any other girl. She just couldn't imagine Freddie with anyone else other than-

She froze. Had she been about to think that she could only imagine Freddie with herself? No, no, no, that just didn't sound right… well, actually… it kind of did.

But why would she be jealous of Freddie anyway? Did she… like him?

Well, if she did, then many things would finally make sense. Like why whenever he was around, she felt happier than usual, and why every time he smiled she felt the urge to smile back, even when she was sad or angry, and every time he laughed that cute dorky laugh of his, she could swear her heart skipped a beat. Even when she was in her worst days, she seemed to practically forget about her problems when he was around. And every time she noticed there was something wrong with him, she felt worried until she knew what it was, and all the time he was depressed, she felt bad for some reason, even if she wasn't the one who had caused it. And whenever he traveled, she had a weird feeling that just didn't seem to go way, like there was something missing.

And whenever their eyes met, she felt as if he could see right through her. His eyes were of such a beautiful chocolate brown color she had caught herself lost in them several times. Also, whenever their skin touched, she felt like she had touched an electric cord, and a small electric current was sent through her. But it was nothing compared to the two times they kissed. She felt as if a bolt of a thousand watts had been sent through her body, and she felt as if her stomach was filled with butterflies that were trying to escape. It was like fireworks were exploding inside her head and nothing else in the world mattered, only the two of them. It was the best feeling in the world.

_Oh my god…_ Sam thought, finally coming to a realization.

How could she have never realized the truth that had been right in front of her eyes during all these years? Well, the truth had always been there, she had just avoided actually thinking about it, so she had never been able to realize the truth. She was just too stubborn to let herself even consider it, simply never even letting the thought of it cross her mind.

But how could she, Sam Puckett, the girl who's always beating nerds up, who's always in trouble with teachers, who's always pulling pranks on whoever crosses her path, have developed feelings for Freddie Benson? The boy who always has the best grades at school, never gets in trouble and has an overprotective mother that's always trying to protect him from everything but oxygen.

And most importantly, how could Freddie have fallen for her? She tried to make his life miserable whenever she got the chance, turning his life into a living hell. How could anyone fall for someone like that?

But apparently, none of that mattered, because now, they both felt something for each other. But could they really work as a couple? Could they be more than friends? What she feared the most was that if they didn't work out, it would be too awkward for them to go back to being friends again. And that would end up harming not only their own friendship, but their friendship with Carly as well.

But on the other hand, just like Spencer had said, they wouldn't know if they could actually work as a couple or not if they didn't give it a shot. And also, how could Sam pretend nothing had happened now that she knew Freddie loved her and also knowing that she felt something for him in return? After a few minutes of just sitting there, thinking things through about a hundred times, she finally knew what she had to do, so she got up from the floor and ran towards the metal staircase several steps away from her.

She knew she wasn't ready to tell Freddie that she loved him back, mainly because she wasn't a hundred percent sure about how she really felt about him, but she knew that she had feelings for him, and she willing to give this all a chance. There was no other way to know if they could really work out.

She reached the eighth floor quicker than she thought she would, and when she realized it, she was already standing right outside in the fire escape, but she was disappointed when she realized that Freddie was nowhere in sight. She sighed, thinking that he had probably gone home, until something caught her eye. His jacket was still there, lying on the metal staircase that led to the fire escape of the floor above. He had probably forgotten it. Sam wondered if she should go over to his apartment to give it to him, which would give her the chance to tell him what she had gone there to tell in the first place, but for some reason, that thought made her pretty nervous.

She stood there for a moment, thinking about what she should do, until she finally told herself to man up and picked up his jacket, before turning around and exiting the fire escape. But as she made her way down the hall, she suddenly spotted Freddie coming into view right around the corner, looking down at the floor as he made his way back to the fire escape, probably to retrieve his jacket.

Sam paused and watched him as he walked towards her, but he hadn't spotted her yet, and he didn't realize she was there until he was only a few steps away from her. He looked up abruptly, and when their eyes met, he froze, clearly surprised to see her standing there in the middle of the hallway, holding his jacket.

Sam's heart was racing inside her chest as she tried to make herself calm down so she could say something, but she felt as if she had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not very pleased with the way this chapter turned out... It just seemed a lot better in my head XD**

**But my opinion is not the one that really matters here, so why don't you tell me yours by pressing that pretty little button down there and leaving me a review? ;D**

**Thank you so much for reading! =)**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: *raises white flag* I come in peace! XD**

**I'm really sorry for the late update! I've just been _extremely _busy lately =/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! *sighs sadly***

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

Freddie looked up abruptly, and when his eyes met Sam's, he froze, clearly surprised to see her standing there in the middle of the hallway holding his jacket.

Sam's heart was racing inside her chest as she tried to make herself calm down so she could say something, but she felt as if she had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

They stared at each other for a long silent moment, until Sam finally broke the silence.

"Uh, I… I guess this is yours," Sam said, taking a few hesitant steps toward Freddie to hand him his jacket.

"Uh, yeah… Thank you," Freddie said, hesitantly taking the jacket from her. "Uh… what… what are you doing here?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I… I need to talk to you," Sam said after a brief moment of hesitation, doing her best not to chicken out of what she was there to do.

Freddie eyed her curiously for a moment. "What about?" he asked, and Sam noticed that he was a bit tense. Actually, he was extremely tense, but why wouldn't he be tense about talking to the girl whom he'd confessed his love to just a few hours ago when she shows up again and says that she needs to talk to him? Yeah, he had his reasons to be tense.

"Uh… I think you know what it is about," Sam said, regretting it instantly when she noticed Freddie shifting his weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other - a clear sign that he was suddenly feeling nervous. He didn't say anything though, so Sam decided to go on. She took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down, but it was suddenly extremely difficult for her to look at Freddie in the eye.

"Freddie, I…" She thought it was ridiculous that she was looking down, so she gathered up all the courage she had in her and looked at him straight in the eye, and she instantly got lost in those dark brown eyes of his. She had never really noticed how beautiful they were.

"Sam?" Freddie's voice brought Sam back to reality abruptly.

"Oh, sorry, I was just…" She made a brief pause, trying to organize her thoughts. "I was just saying that I thought about everything you said, and about some other things, and I came to the conclusion that… that I…" She couldn't make herself finish that for some reason. Instead, she leaned in quickly and pressed her lips against his lightly, resting either one of her hands on each of his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her.

Freddie was clearly surprised at first, but soon enough, the shock seemed to have worn off, and he eagerly responded to the kiss. But as soon as it started, it was over, because Sam quickly pulled away from him. But even though the kiss was short, as soon as their lips had made contact, Sam knew that she would never regret what she was about to do, and that she was for sure making the right decision.

"That even though I can't say it back, I do feel something for you, and I think we should give this a chance," she said finally, and then waited for Freddie's reaction.

Freddie stared at her for a long moment, shock clear in his features, before he finally found his voice and was able to speak again. "Are you serious? I mean, you really mean that?" Freddie asked, and Sam noticed that he was still pretty hesitant.

Sam nodded in response, and Freddie could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying.

He smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back. And in the next moment, Sam leaned in one more time, but this time, the kiss lasted way longer than the previous one, and it was even more passionate.

Their lips moved in complete synchrony and with no hesitation. Freddie found himself suddenly addicted to the sweet taste of strawberry and fat cakes on Sam's lips, and he pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let her go. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and pulled his face even closer to hers, as if no matter how close they already were, it just wasn't enough.

In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered to both of them. A dragon could have flown past the fire escape and set the building next to Bushwell Plaza on fire and they wouldn't even have noticed it. They were just too lost in each other to have a single care in the world.

And they both wished that moment could last forever.

* * *

Sam opened the Shays' front door slowly and walked inside as quietly as possible, trying not to make a sound. She didn't know how long she had stayed out there in the fire escape with Freddie, but she knew that it had been almost an hour. She felt like she was in some kind of dream state, because everything she was feeling while she was with him just seemed too good to be true.

But eventually, they had to go back to their respective lives. Freddie knew his mother would be out there soon looking for him, and he knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to catch the two of them snuggled together out there in the fire escape. They half-heartedly parted ways, each one going into a different apartment, but not before sharing a goodnight kiss while they were still a few steps away from the front doors, afraid that either Carly or Mrs. Benson could be looking through their peepholes.

Sam was hoping that Carly had already gone to bed when she walked inside, since she'd rather tell her best friend the big news that she and Freddie were dating the next day, with Freddie himself by her side, but in the moment she was inside, she heard the sound of someone running down the stairs, and she suddenly knew that she probably wouldn't be able to put it off until the next day.

"Sam! Finally! Spencer went to look for you, but when he came back, he just said that he had found you, but he wouldn't tell me what happened! I'm sorry for being so paranoid! I just, I don't know, I just don't like not knowing things, but if you guys-" Sam cut her off by pressing her hand over Carly's mouth.

"Carly, it's okay. There's no need to apologize," Sam told her best friend, and Carly sighed when Sam pulled her hand back.

"Good," she said, sounding relieved, and it was clear that she was dying to ask Sam about where she had been since the moment she left the apartment earlier that night, but she was holding it back.

"Listen," Sam started. "Freddie and I have something to tell you, but he'll probably want to be there when we tell you, so do you think you can wait until tomorrow?" Sam asked, and she saw her friend's eyes instantly brightening up when she heard the word 'tomorrow'.

"Yep, I think I can," she said, smiling. Sam knew that she actually wanted to know it right then and there, but she'd have to wait.

It wasn't like the wait would be really long anyway.

* * *

Freddie calmly walked through the big doors of Ridgeway High School on Monday, a smile on his face. He and Sam had been dating for three days now, and since the moment they told Carly about it, she wouldn't stop talking about how cute they looked together. It was awesome that she had taken it so well when they told her and that she didn't get all paranoid thinking that they had been dating behind her back after they explained everything to her. Spencer seemed like he could throw a party to celebrate it when they told him, and according to him, he had won some bet with Socko about them. Spencer had thought that they'd get together less than a six months after Carly found out that they had kissed, but Socko had said that it would take over a year.

As Freddie walked through the main hall, he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, and some whispered something to their friends as he walked by. He ignored them as he walked toward his locker, right after noticing that neither Sam nor Carly had arrived at school yet.

When he got to his locker, Gibby came out of nowhere and was suddenly standing right next to him.

"Hey, Gib," Freddie greeted his friend as he got his Chemistry book out of his locker and stuffed it inside his backpack.

"Hey, Freddie!" Gibby greeted him back. "So, how did you do it?" he asked quickly, but Freddie had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh... what did I do?" Freddie asked, but instead of answering, Gibby simply chuckled.

"Alright, alright, if you don't wanna tell me your secret, that's fine," he said, and then patted a confused Freddie on the back, before walking away without another word.

And that wasn't the only weird thing that happened. Soon after that, one of his friends from the AV Club, Collin, came rushing toward Freddie, who was now closing the door of his locker shut.

"So, is it true?" Collin asked.

"What?" Freddie asked, still not getting what people were talking about. But before anything else could be said, a familiar voice called from behind Freddie.

"Hey, dork."

Freddie didn't need to turn around to know who had approached them and had just wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Hey, yourself," he replied smiling, turning around slightly so he could give Sam a quick peck on the lips, before turning back to Collin, who was staring at the couple with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"I'd… better… get… going," Collin said, and then began walk away hurriedly, but before he was out of earshot, they both heard him exclaim 'it's true!' to a group of students that had been staring at them for a while. And that was exactly when realization dawned upon Freddie.

"Uh… should I have understood what just happened?" Sam asked, frowning slightly as she stared at the spot where Collin had just vanished in the end of the hallway.

"Well, I guess Carly made sure everyone knew we are dating," Freddie said, and Sam chuckled.

"I think I should have seen that coming," she said, and gave him another peck on the lips.

Sam then spotted Carly walking slowly toward her locked. Noticing that she hadn't spotted them yet, Sam gestured in her direction with her head, telling Freddie to turn around, and when he did, he instantly caught sight of Carly. He looked back at Sam, who simply winked at him and started walking toward the brunette girl. Freddie hesitantly followed her, not really knowing what she'd do next. Sam could be really unpredictable sometimes.

When Carly saw Sam and Freddie approaching her, she let out a low yelp.

"Hey, Sam! Hey, Freddie! How are you two doing? I mean, I bet you two are fine, I'm fine too, I mean, apart from that History test I have today. I couldn't really study for it. Well, what do you think the cafeteria will have for lunch today? I don't really think they'll have something good, but I mean, they never have! And what about that new-" Carly started rambling uncontrollably, just like she always did when she was nervous about something.

Noticing that, Sam quickly cut her off. "Carly," she said in a serious tone, and Carly immediately shut up. Sam was looking at Carly with her best angry look, which made Carly look exactly like a small pray as it stared at its predator with fear all over its face.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I was talking to Wendy on the phone last night, and it kind of slipped!" Carly's tone was completely terrified as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to come, fearing what her friends would say to her. She hadn't meant to tell Wendy about Sam and Freddie; it had been completely unintentional. She had panicked as soon as the words had left her mouth, since she knew that Wendy was the queen of gossip, and when she knew something, the whole school did too, but there was no way to take back what she had said.

Sam stared at her for a long moment, until she suddenly started laughing. Carly stared at her friend with a confused expression on her face, frowning.

"Why are you laughing?" Carly asked, sounding confused.

"You looked so afraid! I was just kidding, Carls," Sam said, sounding completely amused.

"Uh… that wasn't funny, you know," Carly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, it was," Sam said, still laughing a bit, and Freddie couldn't help but smile at the two girls' little exchange.

"So… you guys are not mad at me for telling everyone that you're dating?" Carly asked, still a bit suspicious, eyeing both of them with a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"Of course not, Carly," Freddie said.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone would know about it later anyway," Sam said, shrugging lightly, and then started opening her locker by entering her combination.

They hung out by their lockers for a few minutes until the bell rang, signaling that the first class of the day was about to start.

"We'd better hurry, Sam. We have English with Ms. Briggs now in the first period," Carly said as she started walking toward the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Ugh, do we really have to see her face today?" Sam whined.

"Yes, and if we don't hurry, we'll be late!" Carly said, but Sam didn't move from where she was standing.

"You know what, Carls? I'll just… If someone asks for me, just tell them that I wasn't feeling well and went home," Sam said, winking at her friend, who simply rolled her eyes at the blonde and walked away hurriedly.

Sam then turned to Freddie and started playing with his hair while she spoke.

"So… what do you say about… not going to the first period?" she asked, smirking at him.

Freddie hesitated for a moment before responding. "Uh, well…" he started, but Sam gave him her best puppy dog look, and Freddie's heart seemed to melt at the sight. He had always been a perfect student, but now he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he missed the first class of the day to hang out with his girlfriend. Well, actually, that didn't sound bad at all… at least the last part didn't.

"Alright," Freddie said finally, giving in with a hint of a smile forming on the corner of his lips.

Sam smiled brightly at him before brushing her lips over his lightly. But before Freddie could deepen the kiss, she quickly pulled away and ran up to the two big Ridgeway front doors. She paused by the doors and turned around to wink at Freddie – a clear sign that she wanted him to follow her - before walking out the doors and disappearing from sight.

Freddie stared at the point where the blonde had vanished for a brief moment, before going after her with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just love this chapter... =P**

**As you can notice, this is kinda the last chapter, BUT I'm working on an epilogue, so the story is not exactly over yet ;P**

**Thank you so much for reading! =)**

**I love reviews ;)**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**


End file.
